1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of depositing a metal on a dielectric surface and, more particularly, to depositing a metal on a dielectric surface by means of an electroless metal deposition process.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is commonplace today to generate metallic patterns or deposits on electrically insulative or dielectric surfaces by means of electroless metal deposition techniques. Conventionally, aqueous sensitizer and/or activator solutions are employed wherein a catalytic activating metal is deposited on the surface which catalyzes electroless metal deposition from a suitable electroless metal deposition solution. Where the surface to be metallized is hydrophobic, as for example in the case of most organic polymeric substrate surfaces, it is often very difficult to achieve wetting thereof by the aqueous sensitizing and/or activating solutions thereby leading to electroless metal deposits which are discontinuous and/or have poor adhesion to the surface metallized.
A method of electrolessly metal depositing such hydrophobic surfaces with a continuous and adherent deposit is desired and needed.